


Innocent Child, True Love

by OujoSama



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OujoSama/pseuds/OujoSama
Summary: A lyric passed through my mind and stick with me for long,let me share what came into my mind that day,





	Innocent Child, True Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Vocaloid "Answer"

There was a beautiful breeze outside  
But I stayed in my room as always  
Because she never notice my fading love 

I hope tomorrow she glances at me  
And the following day she approaches me  
But that was a sad dream, yet so nice to be true 

The sad reality keeps me down  
I need you by my side ~ love  
Because we meant to be together 

Goodbye my sweet, warm dream  
I will hold you so  
tight in my wonderland

Pen Name: Iris-Sensei  
it's nice to have best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if anyone is reading this, however!  
> I like to write when I am into the mood,  
> Also, people around me think am cold, but  
> I have soft, fluffy side which I rarely show off
> 
> Cya~


End file.
